Gay Bar
by vincehighwind
Summary: Taking place in "The Batman" tv series verse, Bruce Wayne is trying to find someone to be with after coming out of the closet to him self. After not having so much luck, some one makes a dramatic entrance... Seme!Joker, lemon, yaoi
1. Dramatic Entrance

Sitting at the bar, Bruce sighed sadly. He couldn't help but feel sorry for himself, staring at the contents of the glass his untouched beverage was in.

Here he was, at a gay bar, with no one. He had finally admitted to himself that he preferred his own sex than the many women that would throw themselves at his feet.

So he had come here, hoping to find someone, but…nothing. He wanted a real relationship, but for some odd reason, he couldn't find anyone he was willing to be with.

"Hey beautiful, want to dance?"

Looking up from his…inanimate company, the billionaire saw a young man. The man, that was obviously a lot younger than him self, had long **green** hair, **obviously** a dye job, and lots and lots of make applied to their long face.

For some reason, the appearance of the other male made his breath hitch. It reminded him so much of-

Suddenly, an explosion was heard in the direction that the dance floor was located. Feeling his body tense up, brunette stood up from his chair, his body taking a defensive stance instinctively.

With smoke billowing out from the hole that had been created in the wall, a figure was seen, only to suddenly become a variety of color as the person sprang from the dust, sliding slightly on the floor.

"Hello, fellow fruit loops!"

Gasping, Bruce realized whom it was that had just arrived. He wanted to get closer, but reminded himself that he wasn't in the bat suit. _**'Don't kid your self! You, know that the **_**real**_** reason you stop yourself is because you want to be with him!'**_

"Shut up…" He ground out to his inner voice, not wanting to believe what it said.

"Well, isn't **this** an exciting place?" The green haired invader said sarcastically, getting up from the kneeling stance they had been in from sliding across the floor in a theatrical way.

Walking across the dance floor, the pale skinned man would make sudden moves at some of the gaping crowd, only to laugh as they flinched. The billionaire's heart- beat picked up the closer they got to the bar.

The party crasher suddenly stopped, taking in the sight of the brunette with widened, red eyes. "Brucie, imagine seeing you here of all-!"

Stopping mid sentence, the man suddenly pointed a pale finger accusingly at the young man standing besides Bruce. "Who. The. Hell. Is. HE!"

Forgetting, the shock of being addressed by his name so casually, the billionaire's attention turned towards the man with dyed hair, who was, at this moment, shivering under the other man's anger.

Snarling, the pale skinned man lunged towards the frightened man, murder clearly shining from his unnaturally colored eyes. Seeing this, Bruce ran in front of the stranger, shielding him.

"Enough, Joker!"


	2. Let Me Get Ya a Drink!

Seeing that Bruce had gotten in the way, the Joker stopped, although he was now a lot closer to the other man now. Blushing, the brunette tried to stay calm, but the feelings within him made him want to lean into the body in front of his own.

As for the Joker, he knew an opportune moment when he saw one and wrapped his arms around him, making the situation non-the easier on Bruce and probably would have murdered the man behind the one in his arms as well, if the look he gave over the business man's shoulder could kill.

"Wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!!" The billionaire spluttered in what he hoped was an indignant tone and started to struggle. He stopped this however when that only made the other man giggle at the friction created between them.

Making a noise of frustration, he then decided to just push the other off him and got better results for it, the clown falling to a heap on the floor. Folding his arms, he turned to the still traumatized man behind him and apologized to him.

"What're are you saying sorry for, Brucie?! What's he got that I ain't got?!" Turning back to the pale man that was no longer on the ground, he then realized exactly how foolish the whole situation was.

"Wait! Why are we bickering? And why are you calling me Brucie?!" He exclaimed, looking at the clown suspiciously. Smirking, the Joker turned away from the younger man, folding his arms in a clearly know-it-all way.

"I could call you by your other name."

This made the scowl on the billionaire's face disappear. _**'No, he couldn't…' **_"So then, Brucie. How about I get ya a drink and I don't say nothin'. ORRRR…. I could tell everybody here who ya really are!"

'_**Oh shit… he knows!'**_

Shoulders slumping, Bruce looked at the clown with a defeated look and sighed, "Fine…." The pale man squealed and looked about to spazz out, rushed over to him, grabbed an arm, and pulled him back towards the bar.

"So whatcha want Brucie?! Ya can have whatever ya like, it's all free after all!" The bar keep, who was trying to stay as far away as possible from the clown, pointed out a finger in what looked like protest, but stopped immediately after receiving a death glare for it.

Bruce looked up at the menu and actually considered his options, somewhat forgetting that everybody else in the club was not exactly having the greatest of times just now. "Um, I think I would like a 'Hard Dick'…"

"I'm sure you would…" The pale man whispered huskily into the brunette's ear, making the said brunette blush and clear his throat nervously.

The barkeep then tried to make the drink without shitting himself and managed to make the drink (though whether he was able to do the other was unknown) and place it on the bar.

Feeling his face heat up when he brought the glass to his lips from the look he was receiving from the man sitting next to him, Bruce managed to actually take a sip of it before letting out a yelp of surprise when the Joker grabbed his ass.

This, of course, made the clown laugh and almost fall off his chair. The younger man glared at him, feeling quite embarrassed, but then he actually started to join in after a minute of just watching the other man in hysterics.

"Ha ha…Oh, god…I can't even remember-Ha ha…. The last time…I laughed so hard."

"That's why…I want to make you laugh…Ha ha…all the time…"

Bruce's laughing slowly and finally stopped, looking at the clown quizzically. The Joker's laughter resided to just a few giggles here and there as he looked back, standing and held out a hand to the other.

Still looking confused, the billionaire took the offered hand and stood up, their eyes never leaving each other. Breaking their gaze, the Joker turned his head away from the other and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"So, um, ya want to….try out dancing?"


End file.
